mastergraywolffandomcom-20200214-history
List of Heroic Blaze SolAka characters
This is a list of fictional characters from the original fiction, Heroic Blaze SolAka, developed by Master Gray Wolf. Characters and concept are all original. Shirei Kingdoms The World of Shirei (四霊星, Shirei-sei) has a large continent divided into four countries, each occupied by a tribal kingdom of people based off the Four Symbols. Sharing that motif, the planet's culture and settlement are much based off of Japan and China. Ho-ou ;Hiori Soratoga :Hiori Soratoga (空途駕 火折, soratoga hiori) is the primary protagonist of the fiction. She is beautiful young woman with a gentle character; however, she has a strong sense of responsibility and justice. ;Toriko Nechimoku :Toriko Nechimoku (熱木 鳥子, nechimoku toriko) is an elder from Shirei. ;Tobuhime Soratoga :(空途駕 飛姫) -- ;Hoyasu Soratoga :(空途駕 火康) Hiori's father. ;Homura :(炎) Homura is a part of the Taiyoko rebel team. His name means "flame" in Japanese. ;Enna :Enna (焔奈) is a part of the Taiyoko rebel team ;Fūji :Fūji (鳳司) is a part of the Taiyoko Rebel Team. He is an officer in Intelligence Analysis, which also includes imagery details. He is distinguished by his red Scally cap. He seems to have a serious and somewhat nervous personality. ;Ryōshi Osusora :(推天 猟師) N/A ;Sakubi :(雀日) N/A. Elder brother of Zetabi. ;Ikaruga :(鵤) Name means "Pigeon". Pilot. 1st Lt. ;Tagahane :(差羽) Named after a grey-faced buzzard. Gold-eyed, dark red hair. Pilot. 2nd Lt. ;Jimanosuke :(島之介) From the sibbley or Storm-petrel (ウミツバメ亜科) so his name is from "island storm" (island = jima). ;Zetabi :(ぜたビ) Pilot. 2nd Lt. He is young; name is from tropical bird so his name is from "tropical" (熱帯; nettai/zettai) and fly (from tobu, 飛). ;Sakukan & Kanmori :(雀冠 & 冠盛) From (冠海雀, Japanese murrelet). Guys who work on countermeasures like chaff/flare. Seiryu ; Tatsumaki :(龍巻) Officer. Technical/Information Operations on Rebel Team. Rival of Fuji. ; Tatsudōji Seiji :(青史 竜童子) -- Genbu ;Kuroiji :Kuroiji (くろいじ) is a military chaplain/therapist on the Taiyoko rebel team. Seems to be skilled in hypnosis. Uses the alias Yasuo Mizuhara (水原 康夫) when he disguised himself as a human on Earth. He is also called a "curate". His name is derived from the Japanese adjective for black (黒い, kuroi) and son (児, ji). Byakko ;Torahiko Yūtsukasa : Torahiko (勇士 虎彦, yūtsukasa torahiko), also called Toramaru, is a brash warrior from Shirei and apart of the Taiyoko rebel team. ; Koranō Yūtsukasa : (勇士 虎嵐王) Torahiko's father. "Silver Royals" Council The King of the Byakko tribes have appointed a close-knit group of popular nobles and bureaucrats, including the regent, to support him. ; Shimakaga Yūtsukasa : (勇士 縞影) N/A ; Katsuhei Yūtsukasa :(勇士 勝兵) N/A ; Dōgun Yoki :(可危 動軍) N/A ; Masaru Sōkotada : (爪虎忠 勝) N/A ; Ginshirō Heidaira : (兵平 銀四郎) N/A Earth Japan Self-Defense Force/Hoshizawa ; Kyōichi Asahikawa : (旭川 教一, あさひかわ きょういち, asahikawa kyōichi) A member of the Japanese Ground Self-Defense Force. His rank is Lieutenant Colonel (中佐, chūsa). ; Shun Hino, Masaki Ono, Takeshi Takemiya : (火野 俊, hino shun), (小野 正樹, ono masaki), (武宮 毅, takemiya takeshi) Subordinates of Asahikawa. Hoshizawa Grand Five The Hoshizawa Grand Five (Grand V; 普仕沢 グランド・ファイブ) or just "Grand V" are the trademark pilots of Japan's Hoshizawa organization. They reflect the protagonists of Super Sentai and 1970s Super Robot shows (mostly the former) where the pilots drive machines that can combine into a single robot. Examples of this theme aside from Super Sentai can be seen in Dairuuger XV, Getter Robo Series, Combattler V, and Beast King Golion (derived from Voltron). ;Kazuya Hoshizawa :(普仕沢 和也, hoshizawa kazuya) Twenty-three year old Kazuya is the Hoshizawa Grand Five's leader. He dons the red battle suit and is an impatient, impulsive person with high heroic resolve. He was selected as a pilot because he is highly determined in his military vehicle training. He associates with the TV Trope Shonen hair. ;Daigo Shinyama :(新山 大語) Daigo is Kazuya's rival who dons the blue suit. Opposite of Kazuya, he is cool-headed (クール) and smart. Twenty-three years old. ;Heiji Horukawa :(堀川 平二) Heiji is the strong, big man of the group and dons the yellow suit. He is Ken's senior in martial arts. Twenty-four years old. ;Ken Nakamura :(中村 剣) Ken is the youngest member of the Five. He dons the green suit. Eighteen years old. ;Keiko Sakakihara :(榊原 恵子) The only female pilot, Keiko is well liked for her intellect and has a gentle personality. Twenty-two years old. She dons the pink suit. America Branch of Hoshizawa ;Ian Glass : The President of the American Branch. ;Michael Fletcher : ? ;Jack Hathaway : Soldier. ;Alex Klyne : Soldier Miami: Latin America Branch of Hoshizawa ; Diego Cruz : Position unknown. He inspired the Crescencia. ; Tomás Cruz : Diego's son. Others ;Shinobu Katayama :Shinobu (型山 偲, katayama shinobu) was a twenty-four year old bank robber. Hidaka's 31 students ; Kazuharu Hamada : Nicknamed Kazu (浜田 一春, hamada kazuharu). He is an eight year old boy with a vigorous and friendly character. He likes Akido. ; Sumi Tezuka :Girl. (手塚 すみ) ; Jyou Matsumoto :(松本 ジョウ) Boy. Has a goofy character. First name is romanji is spelled as jō and can be spelled as Jou or Jyou. ; Hachiro Tominaga :(富永 八郎) Boy. Introvert character. ; Kaede Sanya :(三谷 楓) Girl. ; Ume Mizukuchi :(溝口 梅) Girl. ;Daisuke Tawara :(田原 大介) Boy. ;Kouichi Kochi :(巨智 光一, kochi kōichi) Boy. Shy, good with tongue twisters. Many kids complain that they have difficulty pronouncing his name. ;Eji Gouhara :(河原 えじ, gōhara eji) Boy. Likes football and video games. ;Akira Nimiya :(二宮 亮, nimiya akira) Boy. On Gouhara's soccer team; likes comics and reads with Tawara. ; Daiki Kinjou :(金城 大輝, kinjō daiki) Boy. ; Sora Hakugi :(柏木 空, hakugi sora) Girl. ; Etsuko Fushiyama :(樶山 悦子) Girl. ; Yuuna Saibara :(西原 優菜, saibara yūna) Girl. ; Aki Utsumi :(内海 秋) Girl. Planet Shenbu Many of the character's names are based on Mandarin Chinese, Hindi, and Japanese. Deva Dynasty ;Yang :Yang (暘 or ヤン) is the 42nd and Current Emperor of Deva Dynasty. First name is unknown; never referred to having one. His name means "the rising sun". ;Yuehliang :Name means moon or moonlight (月亮, yuèliang). Yang's brother. ;Jinghua : Also pronounced as "Chinghua" in Wade-Giles romanizationWade-Giles system. (菁华, jīnghuá). Yang's deceased wife. ;Shenpeng :(神鹏, shénpéng) Also pronounced as "Shenp'eng" in Wade-Giles romanization. Yang's son. Four Generals The Four Generals (四天王; Shitennō, してんのう, lit: four heaven kings) are Emperor Yang’s trusted military commanders. It reflects the mythical and historical Four Heavenly KingsFour Heavenly Kings, and their names are inspired by Hindu deities. ;Indra :(インドラ, indora) General of Storms. ;Yami :Yami (ヤミ or 闇, yami) is a female General with a belligerent character. She is said to have a nocturnal and scary aura. Is the pilot of Yamikyo MK.II and Kamegare. ;Aditi :(アヂテイ, aditei) General of Unlimited. ;Aryaman :(アリヤマン, ariyaman) General of Time. Notable Military Crew ;Gon Juuhei :(十兵 権, jūhei gon) Chief Technician Warrant Officer underneath Deva Dynasty; name is Japanese. He is a close friend of Hao. While Hao is in charge of proposing the missions, Gon is in charge of seeing that the fundamental tools are in order for the missions. ;Hao Lin :(林 浩, lín hào) Operations Officer. A soft-spoken and stoic young man with thin eyes and a bald head. Because of the shortage of Shenbu forces against Earth, Hao is chiefly in charge of mission proposals, provisions, and briefing. Emperor Yang looks up to him highly; he is a close friend of Gon. ;Hsienlong Yan :(嚴 晄茏, yán xiǎnlóng) Also pronounced "yen hsienlung" in Wade-Giles. The name is a mix of the PinyinWikipedia: Pinyin of "Yan" and the aforementioned Wade Giles (Cept lung = long). R&D Director. Others ; Tsuoyang : (走陽, zǒuyáng in Mandarin Chinese) One of Yang's Bodyguards who wears a cloak and mask. Not much is known about him. His name is entirely in Wade-Giles. Other Characters ; N/A References Category:Heroic Blaze SolAka